<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Enemies Like This by crocodileinterior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783526">With Enemies Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior'>crocodileinterior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pie, Roadtrips, Unrepentant Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman has a rough day and looks to be consoled by the last person one would expect. With enemies like this, who needs friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Enemies Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>For Lex Luthor, it had been a day much like any other- he’d added another few billion to his net worth when Lexcorp stock had surged 5%, had gained approval for a new nanometer chip factory, and was spending the late afternoon signing off on paperwork in his office when he was interrupted by another familiar disturbance- the arrival of a certain super hero floating outside his window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex sighed, hitting the button under his desk that opened up the large office panes. “I might as well install a doorbell there…” he grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t bother looking up from his work as Superman entered with a rustling of cape and landed silently on the floor. He was all set with his usual go-to villain speech though for the life of him he couldn’t remember what he’d done this time to warrant a visit- he hadn’t enacted any illegal plots in weeks! Well.. in days, at least…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Superman, what have you come to scold me for this time? My new factory not meet building code requirements? Find a misplaced decimal point in my tax returns?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He received no answer. And Lex hated to be ignored, so he swung around in his swivel chair to face the hero but was met with only a soft…. sniffle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman in all his primary color glory was standing by his desk with his head bowed, nervously playing with the end of his cape in his hands and shuffling his feet. He’d never been very good at hiding his emotions- not to Lex at least- they always played across his face like a child, even when he was trying his best to lie convincingly. And at that moment there was quiet exhaustion and gloom written into every line of his features, even his kiss curl was hanging limp on his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… Clark…” Lex said, caught off guard. Usually they were in silent agreement that it was ‘unprofessional’ to call each other by anything but their ‘work names’ (“Superman” and “Luthor” respectively) especially when Clark was ‘in uniform’ but there were sometimes occasions to slip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman exhaled an overly long sigh. “I’m sorry. I didn’t come here to fight with you or anything. I just… I’ve had a really rough day.” he passed his hand over his face. “First Bizarro went on a rampage in downtown and I had to fly him all the way back to Bizarro World… Then the minute I get back, there’s been an earthquake in Nepal! No one died but this kid broke his leg and I wanted to take him to the hospital myself but I couldn’t even do that because then I got a signal from Metropolis that Lois had been kidnapped! So I finished up in Nepal, go back to Metropolis, and have to fight with Parasite and he really hung me out to dry this time, I mean, he was real mad. But finally I knocked him out and Lois was none too happy because it took so long and when I got her back to the office, Perry was there complaining that Clark Kent hadn’t been at work all day and calling him a lay about! It was just so….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superman collapsed into one of Lex’s office chairs, his usual proud posture sagging into a weary slump. When he looked up to see Lex staring at him, he flushed a little, shifting in his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to unload on you like that I just… I guess I wasn’t sure who else to turn to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what are arch nemeses for?” Lex quipped dryly with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Clark laughed weakly. “I guess I should be going… Hey, thanks for listening to me anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up and started to head toward the window once more. He looked so dejected it was making a lump form in Lex’s throat. Lex tried to maintain his neutral, subtley evil, expression. Grit his teeth. Then finally swore under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clark. Wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex Luthor was a man of few weaknesses, but Clark Kent’s puppy dog eyes had always been one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up the phone on his desk and said to his secretary, “Put in a phone call to Martha Kent, tell her to expect company in a few hours. And bring the porsche around with my overnight bag in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put down the receiver and when he looked back to Clark, the hero was beaming at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, they were mortal enemies but they’d been friends first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could just as easily fly, but Lex didn’t like being flown long distances by Clark and Clark had always liked riding in the passenger seat while Lex drove. Sure enough, Clark looked positively ridiculous clad in his full Superman suit regalia, cape tucked under him, with a seatbelt pulled across his chest (though heaven knows why- even the worst car crash in history wouldn’t put a scratch of damage on him).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Driving anywhere in a car must feel terribly slow for you.” Lex said as he pulled the porsche out of the Lexcorp parking garage and out onto the streets of Metropolis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark grinned. “Not the way you drive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The streets of Metropolis lit up under the darkening sky with a thousand neon and electric lights. They drove past the Daily Planet building where the bronze earth glowed like a second moon watching over the city. Lex hated going slow. He weaved in and out of traffic with expert ease. The porsche moved liquidly between lanes and blew past other cars like they were standing still, leaving only a blur of red tail light in its wake. A long time ago Lex had let Clark drive his cars and thought it was sweet how cautious he was behind the wheel- never going over the speed limit, always surrendering the right of way. That had been before he’d known Clark could run barefoot at 200 miles per hour without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex took the exit heading out of the city, relaxing back into his seat and revving the car up to 80 as they hit the highway. He quickly established himself in the left lane, accelerating past the Metropolis commuter traffic while Clark rested his chin on his hand, avidly examining the passing scenery out the window. He reached over to the dashboard and fiddled with his heat setting, then under his seat to give himself more legroom- to comedic effect when his cape got caught underneath and he had to yank it out. Lex set his lips in a firm line and pretended to be keeping his eyes on the road to avoid laughing. Finally Clark went for the radio, tuning through channels until he landed on a pseudo-country pop song with a female singer that made him smile and sit back, tapping his fingers against his knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex endured the auto tuned wailing about lost teenage loves for a minute or so before calmly reaching over and turning it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I was listening to that!” Clark’s jaw dropped, obviously offended. “What happened to shotgun getting to pick the music?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I even liked your Limp Bizkit phase more than whatever that was.” Lex shook his head pityingly, not looking up from the road. “And driver gets to pick the music.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark smiled ear to ear at him playfully. “Hey, it was 2002. Everyone liked Limp Bizkit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more distance they put between Metropolis, the more it seemed like they were driving away from civilization. The commuter traffic faded after the first thirty minutes and the road became darker, no longer lit up by the neon and signs of the cityscape, only fields and pastures on either side of them and an occasional sleepy town that they passed through with chipped paint houses and empty strip malls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex pulled off the turnpike at a gas station that they were the only car at. Clark filled the tank while Lex went in to pay. Before he opened the door he looked over his shoulder. Superman pumping gas. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Under the fluorescent Sunoco canopy lights his primary colors looked blinding, like someone had spilled a puddle of children’s paint colors on an otherwise muted landscape scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex found the bathroom, then took his time strolling through the aisles of junk food and eighty different types of candy bars, linoleum floor peeling and stained under his polished black leather loafers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark came in after he finished, finding Lex staring completely transfixed at the magazine rack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not thinking of buying a dirty magazine, are you?” Clark teased, elbowing Lex out of his daze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he looked down to what was at Lex’s eyeline- the TIME magazine cover emblazoned with Superman’s image, proud hands on hip pose, cape heroicly billowing in the wind, “The Man Of Tomorrow” headlined in unavoidably huge letters. The magazine was at the center of the rack and it was half covering up the stack of issues next to it- Forbes Magazine, with a moody black and white close up portrait of Lex on its cover, the headline “Metropolis’ Most Powerful Billionaire?” Question mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark frowned, glancing over at Lex with a guilty expression. Lex pretended to be interested in the Playboy on the shelf above and grabbed it, flipping through with total nonchalance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Should I get one for the road? Maybe you can drive for a while.” he deadpanned, opening up a centerfold and examining the particularly busty brunette biting her lower lip in it with scientific curiosity and furrowed brows. “Hey, I think I might have dated this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark rolled his eyes and took the magazine from Lex’s hands, closing it and stuffing it back on the rack. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” Lex said with a shrug. “But I’m not buying you a candy bar then.”</p>
<p>Clark stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile the cashier had been staring at Clark with eyes as wide as saucers and his mouth open in shock for some time by the time they walked back to pay for the gas. He continued staring unblinking as he rang Lex up and while Clark looked at the assortment of Hostess Cakes on display completely oblivious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally as Lex collected his change the cashier mustered the courage to point weakly at Clark and say “Hey, are you Su-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, but he gets that all the time.” Lex cut him off briskly with a patronizing smile and gently pushed Clark out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex didn’t get tired when he drove. He did this sometimes on his own, just to clear his head- going out until he could go as fast as he wanted, the roof down so he could feel the wind whipping against his face. A well made, expensive, sports car could feel like part of your body- and he tested how smooth he could take each curve, how fast he could make the speedometer needle jump, the slick, soft, leather of the steering wheel familiar under his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About two hours into the drive, Lex noticed that Clark had been silent for a while. He looked over to see Clark fast asleep, his head leaned against the window, the red cape pulled over half of his body like a blanket. He hated to admit it but he looked unimaginably cute like that- handsome face utterly serene, soft lips just slightly parted and eyelashes dark against the pale skin of his cheek. An invicible alien from outer space and asleep he looked as guileless and carefree as a kid. Lex shook his head, chuckling to himself, and made sure to stay on flat roads from then on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleek pavement and rest stop billboards lining the highway gradually gave way to dusty roads and pastures, the light of the porsche’s high beams the only thing illuminating the seemingly endless stretch of distance ahead of them in the dark. The car’s engine the only sound, a low, near silent, comforting hum that got louder as Lex pressed his foot on the gas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark seemed to sense it when they crossed the town border to Smallville because he woke up and without comment, rolled down the window and stuck his head out like a dog, closing his eyes and letting the wind push his hair back from his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex had to slow down to the speed limit as they moved through winding back roads flanked by oceans of corn stalks and dust stirred under the wheels off unpaved street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they rounded the driveway, the farm at a distance looked completely untouched by time to Lex- the same as it had been the first time he’d seen it. Straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting, painfully picturesque. But as they pulled up closer and the car headlights chased the shadows off it, he could see the places where the paint was peeled, the empty chicken coop, the rocking chair on the porch that had a missing leg now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put the car in park and killed the engine, leaving his hands securely on the wheel and staring down at his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t come in.” Lex mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hazarded a glance over at Clark who smiled back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you should.” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha was standing on the porch, smiling and unsurprised to see them together, waving with a big smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hard day at work, honey?” she asked Clark as they approached. He hung his head shyly, nodding a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw. Come here, hun.” she pulled him into a tight hug, patting her hands against his red cape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shot an abruptly icy warning glare toward Lex over her son’s shoulder. “Not your doing this time, I hope?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, ma’am.” Lex said stiffly, forcing an awkward smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face softened immediately into a warm smile for him. “I know you two boys have always loved to rough house with each other but if you infect him with kryptonite poisoning again, Lex Luthor, I’m going to put you over my knee, you hear?” she warned, wagging a finger at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am.” Lex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. You boys come in and get settled, I have a pie in the oven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into the kitchen the smell of cinnamon and freshly baked pastry filled the air. Martha Kent’s pies were country fair award winning and Lex had for a long time told her she could go into business with them, but she’d always slapped him on the arm and called him silly for even suggesting charging people money for something she was happy to do for free, in true Kent family fashion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark put on big red gingham oven mitts to help Martha take it out of the oven. He couldn’t burn his hands but it was habit and his mother always flinched when she saw him apply his bare hands to a rough task even if she knew logically that his skin was impenetrable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha busied herself getting fresh cider from the fridge as Clark sliced the pie releasing sweet smelling steam wherever the knife made contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex had his slice of pumpkin pie with a perfectly symmetrical dollop of whip cream and a dusting of cinnamon on top. It looked worthy of a William Sonoma catalogue ad. He looked on with disgust as Clark in the seat next to him spooned so much whip cream onto his slice that the pie itself was buried alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Clark said, with a smirk when he caught Lex’s eye. “No such thing as too much whip cream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re doing an injustice to your mother’s excellent cooking.” Lex said tersely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark scoffed, mumbling around his first bite, “You’re the last person I want to hear about injustice from.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, nothing, just that you’re the one who happens to be president of the Injustice League.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex opened his mouth to protest but Martha interrupted from the other side of the kitchen. “Hey! No work talk at the dinner table!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have whip cream on the tip of your nose.” Lex informed Clark smugly. Clark scowled and gingerly wiped his face with his napkin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pie was delicious, sweetness perfectly punctuated by notes of cinnamon and nutmeg, all wrapped up in a delicate crust. Clark was on his second slice already, wolfing it down without pausing for breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is amazing, Ma.” Clark chirped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try slowing down and you might actually taste it.” Lex remarked haughtily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha was watching them with an entirely too amused expression on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I laid out some linens in the extra bedroom for you, Lex, but you’ll have to make the bed yourself. You know where everything is by now.” she said, making Lex blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark recounted the day’s events and Martha nodded sympathetically and held his hand loosely on top of table. Lex watched, always fascinated by the display of warm paternal love he’d only witnessed rarely in his own life. Then Martha told them about the latest gossip in Smallville- who had gotten married or had children recently from Clark’s class, how each individual cow was doing, who had sold property and who had started up new businesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finished eating, Martha told them she was going to bed and that it was their job to do the washing up. So Lex threw his tie over his shoulder and rolled up the sleeves of his $4,000 dollar suit and Superman rolled up the sleeves of his skintight Kryptonian armor supersuit, and they stood a the sink together washing the dishes in comfortable silence. Lex tried to push down the stupid, useless, emotion, tightening in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their fingers sufficiently pruney and the dishes washed and stacked in the drying rack, they headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. Clark took a detour to his room to change out of his Superman suit and into a flannel shirt and jeans then rejoined Lex as he was carefully tucking in the ends of the fitted sheet across the guest room mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought I’d help you make the bed.” Clark said, flushed and nervous smile, like Lex was his friend he’d invited over for a sleepover. Well… he supposed he was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never wore flannel anymore unless he was back at the farm and without his glasses, his hair brushed over his forehead, he looked like a day hadn’t passed since Lex had first laid eyes on him. He looked like the boy Lex had fallen in love with nearly at first sight. But it had been years since then and Lex kept expecting that feeling to recede for good, not keep flaring up at the slightest provocation. Their history together was littered with testaments to Lex’s weakness- lapses where they’d ended up back in each other’s arms and beds only to wake up enemies again the next morning. It wasn’t that Lex didn’t want to defeat Superman, but loving Clark was a bad habit he’d developed a long time ago that he kept falling back into. His fingers itched to push Clark’s hair back from his face, to force his features back into that stern, stoic, Superman glower that he’d become more desensitized to. Instead he tossed a pillow at Clark who caught it against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I can make a bed by myself.” Lex said, avoiding looking at Clark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Clark smiled coyly. “Your maid at the penthouse doesn’t do that for you now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course she does.” Lex smirked. “But it doesn’t exactly take a genius to figure ou-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was cut off mid-sentence as the corners of the fitted sheet popped up, causing it to spring back into a bunch of fabric at the center of the mattress. Lex glared at it as if it had done him a personal injury while Clark hid his laughter behind his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, uh, tucked the corners on the wrong side.” Clark explained helpfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex grit his teeth and bore the humiliation as Clark leaned over the bed, righting the sheet and pulling it taut across the mattress. When he moved, Lex noticed the way the shirt he was wearing was tight across his shoulders- it must have been an old one. The fabric looked faded and soft. Clark’s clothes always looked so much softer than the unforgivingly starched suits and khakis Lex had been forced into all his life. And while Lex’s clothes had always smelled like fresh soap, detergent, expensive cologne, and a hint of Scotch on a hard day; Clark’s clothes smelled like Clark, like grass and dirt and sunlit days. If he got too close he’d remember all the mornings he’d spent in Clark’s bedroom with his shirt raised to his face, breathing in the scent of him while Clark brushed his teeth, closing his eyes and knowing even at the time that one day he would be looking back on the moment with bittersweetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole house was filled with sensory memories like that- ones that Lex would’ve preferred to keep buried. These armistices were like picking at a wound to keep it raw and open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have come here…” Lex thought, and then realized he’d said aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark paused in folding the duvet cover over the bed, those oblivious big blue eyes pointed at him with such misleading innocence. They’d once contained Lex’s whole world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t fair.” Lex said quietly. “To me. We shouldn’t keep doing things like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark straightened up. “You could have said no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I will next time.” Lex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark looked sad even though the corner of his mouth turned up. “I think you said that last time too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex shook his head, passing his hand over his face. He was suddenly exhausted and wished he was back in his penthouse with the cold floors and starched silk sheets that smelled like detergent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck…” he sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” this time Clark’s mouth broke into a real smile. “Don’t go talking like that in my mother’s home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex sat down wearily on the edge of the bed, fighting back a smirk that he was too tired to resist anyway. “Yeah, well… I’ve done much more inappropriate things in your mother’s house than that, if you remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark snickered. “Pretty hard to forget when my first time involved you, me, and my heat vision lighting the curtains on fire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this Lex barked out an uncontrollable laugh, putting his head in his hands. “The look on Jonathan Kent’s face when he burst in here with the fire extinguisher will haunt my nightmares until I die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark broke into hysterics, collapsing next to Lex on the bed, his laughter shaking the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex caught his breath just enough to say, “I thought he was going to chase me off the property with a shotgun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He practically did! But you think you had it hard? I’m the one who he had to sit down and give ‘the talk’ to after that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t think they provided sex education in the Farmer’s Almanac.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They dissolved into laughs again until they were out of breath and the silence of the room echoed back to them. In the dim light of the room, Clark’s eyes still shone like a blue sky illuminated by sun and they fixed on Lex unblinking, his face abruptly serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think we should make up another bed.” Clark said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex trailed his hand down Clark’s side, coming to rest on his hip. Let Clark pull him close, until their hips touched, their lips close enough that he inhaled Clark’s exhales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark’s mouth felt more like home than any of the rest. More than the farm, more than warm pie, more than any of the places he’d spent his childhood, more than his lonely apartment in Metropolis… He tasted a hint of cinnamon on his lips, but mostly he just tasted like Clark… Like the mouth he’d kissed more than any other, the warmth, the softness, that he could conjure up on demand every time he fantasized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark was so gentle, but Lex needed this, fisted his hands into the front of Clark’s shirt and kissed him with reckless abandon, lips tugging at lips and teeth getting in the way as he fought to taste every inch of his tongue. Clark grasped the back of his head to steady him, pressing his thumbs at the base of Lex’s skull, sliding his fingers down his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex was weak. He fell for the same things every time. But some nights he needed Clark more than he needed anything else he’d ever wanted- more than money or power or world domination or winning.</p>
<p>He pushed Clark onto the bed they’d just made and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pulling Clark’s shirt over his head. He paused, to stare down at him. His hair slightly tousled, sun kissed smooth muscles and a smile on swollen, pink, lips. The most beautiful boy he’d ever seen since he’d first laid eyes on him and it had never changed since then. He kissed him again, this time grinding his hips down on him, the fabric of their pants delicious friction on the heat straining underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark cradled Lex’s head with his big, warm, hands as he kissed his mouth, then his jaw, then made his way to his neck where he sucked on the skin until it raised between his lips- a hickey! Now Lex really did feel like they were in high school all over again and he snickered, batting Clark’s hands away. He tore himself away from Clark just long enough so they could both wriggle out of their clothes. It took a shorter time for Clark than for Lex. Super speed aside, Lex had to fumble with buttons and a tie and after a few seconds Clark lost patience and began stripping him at super speed before pushing him, now nude, onto the bed to ravish him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark collapsed ungracefully onto him, skin to skin touching everywhere from chest to ankle. Clark caught himself on his wrists on either side of Lex’s head and began kissing him slowly, sensually, until Lex began making some thoroughly unsuitable moans and whimpers for the Lexcorp CEO king of Metropolis to make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark pulled out of the kiss (lips visibly red and beautifully swollen) “Do you have any, y’know-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my overnight bag.” Lex answered too fast. He swore to himself in his head. It was just further proof that he’d prepared for this eventuality. It was humiliating how Lex stayed ready for Clark’s visits, for their reconciliations, before they even occurred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark was just a blur of motion for a moment as he tore Lex’s overnight bag apart for the bottle of lube and in a moment was back on top of Lex, straddling him once more and coating his fingers. He kissed Lex’s stomach as he nudged his legs open, settling a hand on his hip and then there were slick fingers moving between Lex’s cheeks, then two pressing inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex gasped and dug his heels into the mattress, rocking his body back onto the fingers working slowly in and out of him. “Fuck…” It had been a long time since he’d done this and the sudden flaring pain made the muscles all the way up his back clench. Clark seemed to sense it and stopped, giving Lex an apologetic, guilty, look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry…” he mumbled but Lex grabbed his wrist before he could draw back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. It’s okay. Just do it. Feels good.” Lex panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile Clark flashed him was so brimming with tenderness and appreciation Lex made himself pretend to wince so he wouldn’t have to look at it. He breathed through Clark’s gentle ministrations working him open, sliding in and out of him at a rhythm that made Lex’s hips cant up to meet him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have to wait long until Clark was lining himself up at Lex’s entrance and shifting into place with his hands gripping underneath Lex’s knees. Their eyes met and Lex’s breath hitched. Clark swallowed thickly and reached out, tracing his fingers down Lex’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark went slowly, coaxing Lex’s hips closer until he was finally inside. Lex took a shaky breath. The sensation was almost too much- being opened by Clark, full of him. He bit the back of his hand because he didn’t want Clark’s mother in the other room to hear. Just like old times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lex had had sex with dozens of partners already by the time he’d met Clark but somehow it always felt different with Clark. Maybe it was one of his super powers. Or maybe Lex just had to resign himself to the knowledge that Clark was the one Lex really loved, the only person who had ever truly mattered to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark leaned down to kiss Lex again, his thrusts going faster. Lex’s cock, stiff and slippery, slid between their stomachs. Lex hooked his leg over Clark’s to keep him close and savored the little whimper Clark made and the way he bit his lip to hold it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed this.” Clark whispered againt Lex’s cheek as he fucked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” Lex admitted, breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re good at this part.” Clark half laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. This part was never our problem.” Lex agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them had to say what they were both thinking- that it was all the other stuff that got in the way. The pride, the lying, the envy, the fights that they felt justified in and the fights they ended up regretting. Lex had always wanted Clark. So much so that it nearly subsumed his whole being. And that scared him more than anything. More than alien invaders or world annihilation or the doom of humanity. He’d fought to create a life of his own that wasn’t dependent on his father’s legacy or on other people- especially not Clark. It was too hard to depend on others. It had always left Lex miserable in the end. And yet that side of him that wanted to be Clark’s begged to be let out sometimes. If only for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck…” Lex muttered to himself, huffing out an incredulous exhale and wiping his hand over his face as he used his other hand to hold onto the headboard for steadiness as Clark shallowly thrust into him in hard rhythm. “What am I doing here…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re coming for me.” Clark answered, taking Lex’s cock in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an embarrassingly short journey before Lex was doing just that, hips bucking into the strokes of Clark’s hand. Fireworks went off behind his eyes and he slumped against the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Clark continued until he reached completion a few moments later in a loud gasp and shuddering of hips against Lex’s sore ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark collapsed next to Lex with a loud thump and immediately pulled Lex into his arms, cuddling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I’m totally going to lose my super villain rep if it ever gets out that we do this.” Lex said with a resigned sigh, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark just chuckled and nuzzled his face closer against Lex’s neck. “I’d take a thousand hard days if it meant a thousand nights like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>End.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>